My Inner Battles
by yummy42
Summary: Mikayla Makoola became a government assassin, ever since her father was murdered, to serve justice. Finally over years, she finally gets her first-ever mission, but who says the first-time is ever easy, especially if it involves a certain king? Will Mikayla choose her brain for moral rights or choose her heart, and risk not only her life, but also a certain king's for love? R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey****_ guys!_**

**_I know that I haven't update in a while! School sometimes-actually, always, is just a pain in the butt...well, good thing that happened this week was that I actually signed up for my freshmen classes for next year! All Pre-AP baby! _**

**_Anyways, I know you guys probably hate me for not updating till like now...Like I said, school sucks and I was just really busy this week, since we had a pep-rally that needed some after-school practice..._**

**_I've wanted to write this story, since this idea just randomly popped in mind, I have no idea how, just like that dream I had that I kept tripping over things? Either I am just really that clumsy or it's bound to happen soon...like I tripped going down the stairs when I was small? Haha, I remember it felt funny rolling like a tumbleweed, but I ended up landing on my back...on the floor...I guess I was really Laying on the cold hard ground XD_**

**_Anywho, let's get this story started! I actually think that this could be one of my best works! _**

**_P.S-Mikayla might seem a little OOC, I don't know? I'll try my best to keep her in character, if not, she's OOC then... _**

**_FIRST AND LAST TIME DISCLAIMER: I don't own POK, if I did, I would've had the PairOfKingsMovie in the making along with a sequel...But, I happen to own my OCs! I would say that I own Selena Russo, but clearly Selena and WOWP owns her, I guess? I decided to add Russo in here, just cuz I'm just not having the feeling of creating Mikayla's best friend, that's an OC._**

* * *

**Chapter One: How It All Started **

_**Mikayla's POV: **_

My eyes opened slowly to the sound of my alarm clock going off, ugh, it's just _way_ too early for this. At least this is better than having Selena jumping on me, like last time. I got out of bed, stretch a bit to wake up my sore muscles from yesterday's brutal training through the obstacles, and headed to my bathroom to do my regular bathroom routine. After getting out of the bathroom, I came back into my bedroom and stared closely at the clock, since apparently my brain is still waking up to process anything, it finally reads 6:30 A.M. I changed from yesterday's clothes into my grey sweat-pants, my black work-out tank top, and my black and white sneakers. I grabbed my hair-tie along with my navy-blue hoodie, knowing how cold the cafeteria can be, on the way out, tied my hair into a pony-tail, slid on my hoodie, and started heading to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

Once I received the regular cafeteria tray, the lunch ladies handed us our breakfast, a regular pancake stack with sausage and eggs, along with a bottle of water. After I paid for my breakfast, I walked over to Selena's and I's usual booth, while eying the Top Class Field Agents, along the way. Here at Division, it's basically just like high school, except you gain popularity based on your agent status. The rookies, AKA, new arrivals, are the clueless freshmen, who still needs to learn the basics, while the Top Class Field Agents, are your average seniors. Now, they are the ones who receive the big important missions, and actually get to go out into the field, while us lower-classmen, stay inside of Division, take agent classes, train, and earn our way up the rankings. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that I reached our booth, upon noticing Selena inside of the booth, and taking a drink of her water.

" Hey Sleeping Booty! It's like about time you got up, I thought I would have to jump on you again.", Selena greeted as I slid into my side of the booth while setting my tray on the table.

" We wouldn't want that happening again, now would we?", I chuckled and said slyly, " Although, I was surprised that I woke up, cause of you know."

Selena's eyes widen and at this point, she placed her water bottle down, and looked at me with sympathy and concern eyes. She sighed and said, " Again, Mikayla? It's been six months, I don't think it's healthy for you to keep thinking of him. Remember about the consequences and how you just ignored it?"

" I didn't think they were _that _serious about it."

" That's your problem Kayla, you _don't _think things through. You should've known the risks you were taking when you were breaking the rules, you were risking not only your life, but his."

" I know, I just wished that I never met him, he would've been fine, today.", I sighed and glanced down at my digital wrist-watch, reading 7:00. I asked, wanting to change the subject," Hey, technology starts in an hour, wanna hit the gym?"

Selena shrugged while picking up her tray," Sure, although, you sure you don't want to wait a little longer so you could eat?"

I looked down at my tray, noticing that I only ate one-fourth of my pancakes, and a little bit of my eggs and sausage. I picked up my tray and started carrying it to the trash and said," I'm not much of a morning eater anyways, I rather start practicing for our Private Training test."

Selena got up and threw away her food and we started walking over to the gym," Oh, you mean the PT? Isn't that today?"

I nod and say," Yup, and who knows, maybe if we get the top scores, we could get promoted to the Top Class Field Agents rank!", as soon as I said that, we've arrived at the gym's doors. Once we walked inside, we see different rankings doing different exercises. I motioned to the punching bag and Selena nodded, so we started walking towards it.

When we got over there, I took off my hoodie, revealing my black-tank top and snatched the black punching gloves, sliding my fingers into the holes, so that the fabric is protecting my knuckles when I punch. Selena goes behind the red punching bag and holds it with her strength, waiting for me to hit it with as much force as I can. I started punching the bag with a couple of jabs and upper-cuts here and there, until my mind starts to trail off, recalling the most painful and traumatizing memories and flashbacks of how I even got here.

* * *

**Flashback: Mikayla At Age 9**

_**Mikayla's POV: **_

_Ding...Dong..._

_" I'll get it daddy!", I shouted as I sprinted towards the front door, knowing it was. I opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Russo, along with a toothy grinning Selena. _

_" Hi Kayla!"_

_" Hi Lena!", we engulfed each other with a hug, that earned our parents looking at us, smiling. I was a couple of inches off the ground, from Selena being a couple inches taller than me. _

_" Hello Jerry and Theresa, nice of you guys to join Mikayla and I for dinner this evening.", daddy greeted with his deep voice._

_" No problem Mason, Selena has been begging us to take her to see Mikayla, so here we are!", Jerry chuckled, earning a groan and a ' Dad...', from Selena. My dad gestured them inside and we head to the dining area to eat. _

_After we were done eating dinner, the grow-ups went into the living room to talk about boring grow-up things, like taxes and jobs, like I said, boring! So, I offered Lena, if she wanted to go upstairs and play, and she agreed. We darted up the stairs and went into my bedroom._

_We started playing with Legos, until Selena asked a really random question," So Kayla, what do you want to be when you grow up?" _

_" Grow up? Do we have to? I like being a kid! But, if I do grow up, I would be the Red Power Ranger!", I said with excitement. _

_" I'm serious Kayla, what about a Mermaid? Or even a Wizard?!" _

_" That would be awesome! What about if we become guards? You know, with weapons and swords?"_

_" Guards? That sounds really boring Kayla...Ooh, what about secret agents?!", Selena asked while slapping my arm. _

_" Secret agents? Isn't that the same as being a guard?" _

_" No, guards just sleep around and let people go through, agents go on missions and have awesome gadgets! Like lasers and stuff!"_

_" That's cool! We should practice being agents!", I insisted. Selena was to say something, but I placed my Legos down, went into my closet, grabbed two Nerf guns with the vests, and handed one to her. _

_" Shall we proceed...Agent Russo?", I said, before ducking behind my bed with my " gun" in position. _

_" We shall, Agent Makoola.", Selena replied, behind the Legos table and we exchange crossfire. After a while, we started chasing each other while shooting at the other, making the foam darts sticking to our vests. Eventually, we were both down to our last dart with our vests practically covered up in darts. We were about to have our standoff until, someone startled us by walking in, so our natural instinct kicked in, and we both shot at the mystery person. _

_We both started giggling like crazy once we realized who we shot. Selena fell to the floor while laughing and I managed to choke out a couple of words while laughing," S-sorr-y...D-da-dd-y!" _

_At that point, even daddy started chuckling, I mean, who wouldn't be laughing when there's two Nerf darts shot to your dad's forehead, making him look like a bull with horns?_

_" I told you Kayla, your dad was always a charging bull!", Selena said while laughing. _

_We all continued laughing, until we heard something break from downstairs, I think it was the window? Then, the house rumbled, making me fall on my butt, my dad picked Selena and I off the floor and placed us on my bed. _

_" I'm going to go downstairs and to make sure everything is okay. You two stay up here.", dad ordered. We simply nodded and watched my dad take out his machete and exit the room, as soon as he closes the door, Selena starts heading for the door._

_I ran after Selena," Lena, what are you doing?! My dad said to stay up here very clearly!"_

_Selena shrugged," They don't call me ' Rebel Russo' for nothing, you know."_

_Selena reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door to see white smoke invading the house. We got even more confused, when we heard a couple of shots fired in this dense, white smoke. Then, to make matters worse, an all too familiar female scream is heard along with a some more shots fired. _

_" MO-", Selena started to yell, but I placed a hand on her mouth, making her sound muffled, and started dragging her back into my bedroom and immediately shut the door. At this point, I took off my hand, with Selena looking at me with tears brimming her eyes and starts firing rapid questions at me._

_" Why is there white smoke? Why is there shots fired? What's happening to my mom?", Selena asked quickly, while shaking my shoulders. _

_" Calm down Lena, someone probably threw in a smoke bomb, and I don't know.", I said, answering her questions. _

_Selena opened her mouth to say something, but my dad barged into the room, with red blobs splattered on him? He quickly shut the door and locked it. _

_" Dad, why are you covered in-", I started to asked before being interrupted. _

_" Sorry baby girl, but I can't answer that right now, this is an emergency.", daddy said immediately and went over to my window, and opened it. _

_" Why are you opening my window? It's cold outside.", I asked confused. _

_" Just trust me baby girl, and do everything I say, okay?", dad asked while we both nodded._

_" Okay, I need you two to crawl under the bed and be completely still and quiet, no making any noises. Got it?" _

_I got on the floor and crawled under my bed, to the middle where dad said and waited for Selena to come. I hear Selena asking my dad something._

_" Uncle Mas, do you know what happened to my mom and dad?"_

_I think I heard my dad, heavily sigh?, " I can't really tell you that yet, Selena. Your mom and dad said that they will always love you and for you to be strong girl you always are." _

_Selena then crawled under the bed and came over to where I was, and hugged her when I noticed her quietly sobbing. I let go, when my dad was on my side, laying on his stomach softly calling me, I scooted closer and poked my head out to see him. _

_" Yes, dad?"_

_" Baby girl, I just want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what happens. I want you to be the strong and smart Mikayla Makoola you always are. I want you to know that, I'll always be with you, even if I'm not here psychically. I love you Mikayla.", my dad finished when he planted a kiss on my forehead and we hear the sound of the door pounding. My dad looked at me and I immediately crawled back under the bed, back to hugging Selena. I hear my dad getting up, and walking over to the door, probably in his fighting stance._

_Suddenly, the door flies open._

_Selena's and I's bodies got stiff and we started shaking a bit, scared to know what will happen next._

_" Where are the girls?!", the unfamiliar voice, demanding-like._

_" Unfortunately for you, they were smart enough to escape through the window, cause I don't know, maybe firing a couple of rounds, is kinda a sign to evacuate the area.", dad sarcastically answered. _

_" Read my lips you stubborn Sasquatch, if you don't tell me where those girls are, you're going to be suffering some deadly consequences.", the unknown person threatened. _

_" I will NEVER let you lay a finger on those girls, even over my cold, dead body!", dad defended. _

_" That could be arranged.", the stranger said._

_ WAIT, what does that mean?! _

_Then suddenly, a shot fired, and we hear a thud hit the ground. I laid flat on my stomach and darted my eyes to the source of the thud sound, now I really wished that I didn't, the source of the thud was..._

_My dad lying on the ground...lifeless_

_I desperately wanted to wake him up, but Selena was holding me tightly, not letting me go. It sucks that she's the stronger one out of us. I tried kicking her and trying to break free of her grasp, but no success. At this point, I just stopped trying and started silently letting the hot tears come down my cheeks in surrender. _

_" Those girls must be really smart if they escaped by window, which proves my point even more.", my dad's murderer said, before we hear police sirens coming from outside. He must've panicked, since we heard his foot-steps at a running pace, out the room to who knows where. We then hear a group of people entering the house, and either shouting, " ALL CLEAR", or " We've got blood". We hear someone opening the door again and investigating my fallen dad's body saying," Poor guy." He comes to where we're at, and starts to lift up the bottom bed curtain. _

_I've then meet the crystal-blue eyes of possibly my rescuer or killer. _

_He notices us with a scared look and softly said," It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm with S.W.A.T. My name is Brandon, you're safe now, can you and your friend come out?"_

_I looked at Selena and she nods, letting myself let the guy help us out from under the bed. Once he pulls both of us out, I actually get a good look of him, blue eyes, short dirty-blond hair, pale skin, and a black outfit with the word S.W.A.T. spelled on his chest. He squats down to our height, holds out his hands, and asks," How about we go downstairs where everyone else is at?" _

_We nodded and placed our hands into his, he starts leading us out of the room, but not before I captured a glimpse of my dad being covered by a white sheet. I looked away in distraught and let Brandon escort us down the stairs. I then see even more people with the same outfit and two more white sheets over something. Brandon then took us outside to the front yard to call someone, something about getting a hold of my parental guardian?_

* * *

Yeah, turns out Selena's and I's parental guardian was Uncle Jason, even though dad always called him a ' hot mess', he was capable of taking care of the both of us. Why Selena's guardian was Uncle Jason, I will never know, I guessing her parents trusted him enough to list him at that. Seven years later, when Selena and I were sixteen, Uncle Jason actually got a job on being a stunt double in Hollywood, from his clumsy ' experiences', guess being a ' Hot mess', pays off, eventually. When he told us that he needed to go to Hollywood, California, he told us that we could have his house and stay on Kinkow. We agreed and as soon as he left though, we knew that we couldn't be by ourselves, knowing that guy could be still looking for us.

So, we decided to call Brandon, the same S.W.A.T. guy.

I know what you're probably thinking, and no, neither of us are dating him or whatever, that would be just creepy, considering his age from then to now. He just gave us his number on that tragic night and said to call him, if we ever needed help, and we managed to keep it ever since.

* * *

**Flashback: Mikayla At Age 16**

_**Mikayla's POV: **_

_I decided to call up Brandon, and see if he has any suggestions for us. Selena decided to be funny and said," Haha, what if he just gave us the number to Pizza Hut, instead?"_

_" You're just craving pizza, aren't you...didn't you just ate your third sandwich today, like thirty-seconds ago?"_

_" Hey, I can't help if I have a bottomless pit as my stomach in this small body! Speaking of sandwiches, I'm going to reward myself for eating my fourth sandwich today, for your information, with an ice-cream sandwich.", Selena announced, while hopping off the couch and heading to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and waited for Brandon to pick up, while placing it on speaker. On the second ring, a voice picks up. _

_" Hello?", his voice rang out._

_" Hey, is this Brandon from S.W.A.T.?", I asked, hopefully it's him and not some random guy. _

_" Yes, and who's this?" _

_" I'm Mikayla Makoola and-"_

_" Selena Russo!", Selena yelled from the kitchen._

_" Something about those names sound awfully familiar...", Brandon says and pauses," Wait, are you two those girls I rescued from that triple-homicide?" _

_" Homicide?", Selena asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, while walking back into the room with a pickle in her hand._

_" It means murder, and what happened to your ice-cream sandwich reward?" _

_" Yeah, it turns out I may have ate the last one, yesterday, so pickle here is going to substitute!"_

_I rolled my eyes and directed my mind back to Brandon," Sorry, and yes, we're those nine-year-olds, who's grown up now, well, most of us."_

_Selena sticks her tongue out at me, and Brandon says," Ah yes, now I really remember you, so, what can I help you with?"_

_I explained our situation with Uncle Jason leaving us the house, and Brandon suggested something that made us both smile. _

_" How about if you guys join our agency?"_

_" You mean like actually become secret agents?!", Selena asked frantically while slapping my arm multiple times. _

_" Well, not like James Bond agents, I mean like FBI, CIA, or even assassins for the government."_

_" You guys have assassins? Isn't that, kinda deadly?", I asked surprised. _

_" Government assassins don't assassin random people, they only kill criminals and terrorists that we couldn't bring in." _

_" So what do you say Russo, you want to?", I looked at Selena for an answer. She didn't even hesitate to say yes._

_" I guess we'll do it Brandon!"_

_" Great! Just give me your address and I'll be there in four hours to pick you girls up, make sure to pack.", Brandon said. After giving him our address, Selena and I started packing our belongings. I can't believe that we're actually becoming agents/assassins! We've called Uncle Jason and let him know about our plans, and he was happy and supported our decision. He was just happy with the fact that he's getting paid good money just to be his clumsy self. _

**_Four Hours Later: _**

_I looked at my the clock, it's definitely four hours since our chat with Brandon and he's even here, yet. Even Selena got up her lazy butt and actually packed before he even gets here. _

_Before I even question his tardiness, we hear hovering from outside. We walked out the front door to see Brandon landing his...helicopter. _

_After the helicopter stopped rotating its blades, Brandon walked out of it and we gave him a hug. _

_" Wow, you guys really grown a lot!" _

_" Well, people are bound to grow over seven years.", Selena said, earning her an elbow to the side from me. _

_" So, are you guys ready to go?" _

_" Yeah, we just need to get our stuff from the house, be right back.", we both said before going into the house, grabbing our belongings, and placing it in the helicopter. We gave the house one last look and stepped inside of the helicopter, getting ready to lift off the ground. Once we were settled inside, Brandon turned on the propellers and soon enough, Kinkow was already getting further away from us every second. _

_" Where exactly are we going Bran?", Selena asked in her helicopter helmet with the small microphone attached to it, while admiring the view of the ocean._

_" I'm taking you guys to a top secret island where Division is." _

_" What's Division?", I asked with my helmet._

_"It's where people go to become the government assassins, they train you, have classes, and practically prepare you for the FBI,CIA, and assassin world. You have to live there, since it's on an island, think of it like college." _

_" Do we at least pick our roommates?" _

_" I think so, I think they said whoever is your roommate, will be your mission buddy or something like that.", Brandon said, making Selena and I high-five each other. _

_" Now this chick right here, I'm blaming if I ever get hurt on any missions.", Selena said pointing to me, making all of us chuckle. _

_" I'll definitely never hear the end of it.", I chuckled._

_" You got that right!", Selena said, making all of us laugh again. The rest of the ride went by pretty fast by how Brandon was telling us about Division and what happens there. Eventually, we feel ourselves going down with the concrete ground getting closer. _

_" Alright ladies, I hope you enjoyed flying with us at Brandon Airlines, feel free to tip the pilot.", Brandon joked. _

_" We'll take a rain check on this one Bran, maybe next time!", Selena said as we exited out of the helicopter and grabbing our belongings. Once Brandon got out of the helicopter, we turned to see a older-guy with white hair, brown-eyes, and pale skin with a grey suit, standing there._

_He announced to us," Welcome to Division! Where we make the best assassins and agents out of you!"_

* * *

That guys turned out to be Percy, the guy who runs Division. He gave us a quick tour of Division and let us settle in for the day. The next day was our first official day in Division, it was..._interesting_ and exhausting. That was the most Selena and I had ever worked out...in our life, in one day! I think joining the military was easier than this! After a while, we've grew used to the schedule and our body finally got used of it, while our brains were used to absorbing so much knowledge in one day.

* * *

**Now: **

I came back to reality when my eyes darted to the ground, noticing Selena on the ground holding her wrist and wincing in pain. Did I seriously cause that?!

I immediately rushed to her and squatted down next to her," Hey, did I do this to you?"

" Yes, but it wasn't your fault, it was mine.", Selena said while rubbing her wrist.

" How is it your fault? I clearly kept at it with rage or something."

" I was having the same flashbacks as you were, Kayla. I must've got distracted and lost my grip on the bag, causing you to knock me down, onto my wrist.", Selena explained, still earning a questionable look from me.

" H-how'd you know I was having flashbacks?"

" Oh please Kayla, we've been best friends for nine years now, I think I would know what my best friend is thinking about by now.", Selena smirked.

I was about to say something when Brandon comes into sight and walks over to us," Hey girls, Percy wants to see you two for something important."

We looked at each other, confused, then followed Brandon to Percy's office. We've never been to Percy's office ever since he gave us the tour of Division, which was two years ago. So, I don't know going to his office now is a good thing or bad thing. Maybe that is where agents receive their missions? No, we're not at that level, yet. So, what could he want?

Brandon led us to Percy's office, opened the door, gestured us inside, and closed it behind us. Okay, I'm officially scared now.

" Ladies, why are you standing around, we have some very important business to take care of, please, take a seat.", Percy offered.

We eyed the seats, and we cautiously took a seat, being ready for whatever obstacle Percy decides to throw at us.

* * *

**And, that ends the FIRST-EVER chapter of My Brain Vs. My Heart! I really hoped you enjoyed it! **

*** BTW, this story is AU, if you didn't already know, since Mikayla is an assassin.**

*** Selena Russo is basically Selena Gomez/Alex Russo, if you didn't already know.**

*** Here's a couple of questions that I want you guys to answer!:**

**~Who do you think Selena and Mikayla were talking about in the cafeteria? Hint: I'm not lying when I say that it isn't the obvious answer...**

**~Why do you think Percy wants to talk with Mikayla and Selena?**

**~Who do you think killed their parents? And, why was he looking specifically for Mikayla and Selena? How does he even know their parents in the first place?**

*** All of these questions will be answered in later chapters!**

*** Oh yeah, I know I'm late on this, but YEAH BUDDY! They caught the bomber who bombed at the Boston Marathon! Justice is served, better yet, I just think it was karma happening! But, I still send out my prayers to the families effected by the bombing and to my fellow Texans over at the west side with the plantation explosion happening. **

*** I will see if I can update RS tomorrow! **

*** Also, make sure to review saying if you want me to continue this story or not! I personally think that, this could be one of my best works!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	2. Alternative Chapter One Ending

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I've decided to do an Alternative ending for Chapter One on well, chapter one...I wanted to do an alternative, since I personally thought that the original was just kinda too...sappy? Or, innocent? I don't know, Mikayla is soo innocent, so I decided for that to be the reason why she gets accepted in Division. _**

**_Anywho, I originally wanted this version to be Chapter One's flashback, but I thought it was bit...rogue? Pretty much what I'm saying, is that this version has a not so innocent Mikayla...Although I preferred this version, I mean, in order to get accepted into an Assassin cooperation, you kinda need some kind of experience..._**

**_Anyways, here's the alternative Chapter One for those action/crime-type people!_**

**_P.S-The flashback won't be in italics this time! Just cuz..._**

* * *

_**Mikayla's POV: Present**_

I guess when I was sixteen, apparently Selena's ex, wasn't exactly a nice influence on us. No wonder why adults always said to experiment while in our wild-crazy teenage years last, we may have took that term a little too _literally. _At the time, we kinda thought nothing bad was going to happen, well, we were really, really wrong. Whenever people say YOLO, sometimes you don't realize that you truly only have one life, until, well from our experience...you take someone else's life. I guess it's pretty ironic that Selena and I were practically scarred for life when that incident happened, yet we're government assassins where our mission is to end someone's life.

* * *

**Flashback: Mikayla At Age 16**

_**Mikayla's POV:**_

_I_ groggily woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring the loud beeping and tried slapping the snooze button, only for it to end up on the ground. I groaned and tossed my snow-white covers away from me and hopped out of bed. When I snatched the clock and turned the alarm off, I went straight into the bathroom and did my usual morning routine from brushing my teeth to changing my pajamas to my casual shirt, ponytail, and shorts.

Yawning, I stepped out of my room and directed myself to Selena's room for what I call, "Wake-Up Call Makoola 101". I made sure to grab a small, lemon-yellow bucket and fill it up with the contents in order to complete the objective, and started heading to Selena's room. Once I got to Russo's wooden, white door, I cautiously opened the door just enough to slide my body quietly through, entering her room. Looking down at Selena, her head is buried in her pillow with an arm hanging off the side of her bed. Oh well, time to end her journey in dreamland!

"Hey Russo, rise and shine!", I shouted, while rising the blinds, making the sun's rays shine though, brightening the room and hitting directing on Selena's face.

"Just give me a couple of seconds...minutes...hours...days...", She trailed off while falling back asleep. I placed the bucket along with its contents on top of her study desk and grabbed one of her free pillows, and started slapping her with it until she responds.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up Russo. You know I'm not going to stop till you get your lazy butt up. Wake up, wake up!", I said with every pillow slap at each word.

Selena sat up with her hands up in surrender, "Fine. You won Makoola. I'll get up in a few minutes, meet me downstairs in five minutes, will ya?"

I smirked as Selena yanks me off her bed and starts shoving me out the door. I guided myself down the stairwell, and walked into the kitchen, treating myself to a mouth-watering, red-delicious apple off the basket. Taking a bite out of the apple, I made my way over to the living room where the flat screen is at, and sat down on the sofa, switching on the TV. After a while, my phone lights up, meaning that someone sent me a text. I picked up the phone, glancing at it until I realized who the familiar unknown number was, Selena's good friend and ex, Dean.

**Dean: Yo Makoola, u n Russo down 2 go sumwhere 2day? **

I unlocked my phone and texted back, okay one, how did he even get my number in the first place? And two, why is he talking to me, even though they broke up, months ago?

**_Me: How did you even get my number Dean? And, why are you even talking to me? We all know that you guys broke up...like months ago._**

I hit send and placed the phone back onto the couch, as soon as I did that, my phone lighten up again. Wow that kid was fast, maybe a bit too fast. I looked out the window, being the paranoid person I am, to make sure he wasn't some stalker outside our house and shifted back to my previous sitting position back on the couch. I directed my eyes back to the phone, to only see some creepy text from Dean.

**Dean: Jez Makoola, u ned 2 kool it wit d spellin dats d pont of textin n i wanted 2 show u guys a good time 2day ;)**

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, and texted him back with my respond.

**_Me: Maybe if you actually used grammar properly, I might consider that offer...Oh wait, you don't. _**

I pressed send with full confidence at my comment and darted my eyes to the time, that's located on top of the phone, reading 11 A.M. It's been thirty minutes and no sign of Russo anywhere. I tossed my phone back onto the soft sofa pillow and ran up the stairs, hoping that clumsy Russo didn't fall into the bath-tub...again. Once I reached Russo's door, I knocked, hearing a "Come in.", from the other side.

I opened the door saying, "Hey how did your creepy-", I got interrupted by a bucket full of cold, icy water falling onto my head. I take off the bucket and looked up to see a laughing and clapping Selena.

"These classic pranks never gets old!", Selena finally said.

"Hey, at least I don't look like a clapping seal begging for dinner!", I exclaimed while getting angry at the fact that my hair is messed up.

"Well, who's fault was it for messing with my sleep?", Selena said while cocking an eyebrow up.

I rolled my eyes, started squeezing the water out of my hair, ignoring her question, and said, "Before I was so "kindly" interrupted, I was asking why is your creepy ex texting me?"

"Oh yeah, about that, he's coming over in an hour to pick us up.", Selena said as if it was nothing.

At this point, I felt like I was about to burst like a water-balloon," WHAT?! Do you NOT know how bad of an influence he was on us?! Remember last time when we were with him? We almost got arrested, because we were too dumb to realize what exactly he was hiding in our bags! No way am I ever accompanying him to anywhere, anymore, and neither are you!", I continued to rant on about how bad he was.

I never told Selena this, but when I found out they FINALLY broke up, I was practically dancing. I think after that "incident", Selena had some sense knocked into her and dumped his sleazy butt. Now, I'm probably going to have to knock some sense into her...again.

"I'm positive that nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me, his brother is coming along, so we shouldn't run into trouble, right?", Selena tried to reason.

"Are you sure that his brother isn't some fugitive who escaped from prison?"

"I'm a hundred and one percent sure that he's a good person."

I really hope that I'm not going to regret saying this later on, "Fine. But, I'm going to make sure nothing that involves the police happens."

"Thanks Kayla!", she kept repeating while tackling me with her bear hug and eventually released when she glanced down at her phone.

"Hey, Dean's already here.", she announced, much to my dismay.

"Alright, I just need to grab something, meet you downstairs?", I asked, being answered with a nod and Selena heading out of the room. I sighed and jogged over to where my room is at and went inside. I opened up my weapon closet that Selena may or may not know of, and unhooked my faithful machete in case Dean needs a reason to behave himself. I placed my machete in my sheath around my shorts, not that no one has a problem with the machete hanging out, people already knew that I kept the machete around me ever since dad's death. Once I went down the stairs and grabbed my phone from the couch, I caught up to Selena at the front door, and to see _him _standing on the front porch, leaning on the front door's frame. I started taking in his appearance, faded light-blue jeans, along with a plain white T-shirt.

"Long time, no see Makoola.", Dean greeted while sticking his hand out.

"A bit too soon, isn't it Moriarty?", I sneered along with sending out icy daggers known as my eyes at him, ignoring his hand gesture.

"Hey it isn't my fault that your bags happened to be full of _illegal substances._", Dean argued.

"Oh, really? Because, we didn't get the bags till you handed it to us! Kinda signaling that you planted those in our bags to try to smuggle it and if you get caught, it'll be in our bags to frame us.", I pointed out while Selena shifted uncomfortably and interrupted, "Er, we should be going now, wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting, right?"

"Right, we just need to stop by the bank to get some money. Let's go Russo and...Makoola.", Dean said agreeing. Selena started heading to the sliver jeep that has Dean's brother in the driver seat and hopped in. As soon as Dean started walking to the jeep, and after a couple of footsteps, I pulled him back by his arm and pulled out my machete, pointing it towards his chest.

"Look, I don't know what you're planning, but I swear to Giki-Kiki, if you try to do something _illegal _that involves Selena and I either getting arrested or hurt, well, people are going to forget that Dean Moriarty even walked the surface of the Earth, got it?", I threatened, which in response earned a nervous gulp and nod, much to my satisfaction. Once I released my death grip on his arm, only to see him wobble over to the passenger side of the jeep. I ran over to the back of the driver's side and hopped into the car, with a questionably look from Selena, "What took you guys so long?"

"Oh, just nothing, just some "friendly" catching up from the past.", I lied with a shrug. After that statement, the ride to The Kinkowian Memorial Bank was silent with tension in the atmosphere, and I can't believe I'm actually this, but we're finally at the bank! I stretched my legs but jumping out of the jeep, only to be greeted by a black object being thrown at me. I picked it up and fiddled with it in my palms, a black, beanie hat? Why do I need this, it's pretty nice weather right now?

Selena must've read my mind, while getting out of the car she asked, "What's with the black hat? It's pretty nice out here."

"Well, it's pretty chilly inside the bank, we wouldn't want you girls to catch a cold or ammonia, right?", Dean's brother answered, while placing his hat on his head and Dean's putting his on, along with what seems to be a black leather jacket and zips it up. Still being a bit skeptical, I took the hat and put it on, as Selena followed my lead. As Dean's brother starts to lead us to the bank, out of the corner of my eye, I notice Dean taking out a black gym-bag out from the back of the jeep. I directed my eyes forward as Dean starts carrying the bag with him, slung behind his shoulder and starts catching up to us. Once we were inside of the bank, each banker window had at least four or five people, making a small line.

What was really suspicious to me, was that...it's the exact opposite of temperature, it's not freezing cold, it's actually burning hot.

As I was trying to sort out this puzzle in my mind, soon enough, we were at the front of the line where the banker with mocha brown eyes, auburn-brunette short hair, along with tan-white skin, ask, "Deposit or Taking out?"

"I'll be taking out.", Dean's brother answered.

"May I see your credit card number?", the banker asked.

"Sure thing.", Dean's brother responded and reached into the gym bag to get something.

Wait a second, the black beanie and gym bag, usually when people have a black beanie, aren't they...Oh no, Selena and I need to get out, like right NOW!

I grabbed ahold of Selena's arm and started jerking her towards the door, while she tried to resist the force, "Kayla, what are you doing?"

"Getting the heck out of here before-", is all I managed to say before a shot rang out, making the both of us fall to the ground, we were almost to the door!

"GIVE US THE MONEY! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, THIS IS A BANK ROBBERY!", Dean AKA Captain Obvious announced. We used the distraction to start scooting towards the door when we hear a gun cock behind us, "I wouldn't even move a muscle ladies.", Dean's brother voice said behind us, we turn around to face an AK-47 pointed right at our faces and that both Moriraty brothers had their "hat" AKA ski mask, covering their faces. We noticed everyone is on the ground, scared to death, along with the bank tellers sitting in front of their window.

They collected everyone's cell-phone or anything that can call for help and placed the basket on the center table. The Moriraty brothers started circling around everyone with their guns in the palm of their hands, ready to shoot if necessary.

"Alright which one of you bank tellers can open up the grand vault for us?", Dean's brother yelled across the room. A small petite bank teller with crystal-blue eyes, blond hair, and pale-white skin shakily raised her hand. Dean's brother went over to her and jerked her up to her feet, "Well darling, today is your lucky day, there's a least likely chance of you dying this afternoon.", Dean's brother pointed his gun behind the bank teller's back as she starts walking nervously to the grand vault, leaving Dean watching over the rest of us.

I leaned back to the wooden front of the bank window and quietly said, "Yeah he didn't escape from prison, but escaped from the mental institution, I'm 99.9% sure."

Selena leaned back next to me and admitted, "Okay, I get it. You told me so. I knew Dean was bad, but I didn't think he would go this far."

"He tried to smuggle drugs by framing us, are you really _that _surprised?", I questioned.

"Okay, maybe I should've used my common sense. Then again. I should've just listened to you...as always.", Selena said while bringing up her knees and hugging it.

"Hey, we promised that we'll protect each other no matter what, ever since our parents died, remember?", I said.

"Right. It was the day after, when Brandon rescued us and Uncle Jason came. Oh how I would like Brandon to come rescue us again.", Selena said with a chuckle at our memories of the past. I sat up a bit, though I noticed the bank teller that they were talking to earlier look at me with daring eyes...He better not do what I think he's about to do. I quietly hit Selena's knee, perking her up and look at me with a weird look. I mouthed, "Look.", and motioned towards the bank teller. She sat up and realized what I was talking about. We started shaking our heads and silently telling him not to try to be the hero and be killed right on the spot. After our attempts of silently trying to talk him out of it, he ignored us and basically made a run towards the front-center desk, where the silent alarm is located.

As soon as he reached the desk and pressed the button, two shots rang, and he slumped to the ground, motionless.

Selena and I's along with everyone's eyes went wide, and surprisingly, so did Dean's with a pale face, as if he just saw a ghost. Bright-red liquid was flowing out of the guy's body from where he was hit, making a puddle of blood surround him. I was too late when Selena out of nowhere, sprung up, facing Dean.

"Dean, you just took someone's life! How could you?!", Selena asked, making me attempt to pull her down from getting shot. He shakily lowered his gun and hung his head down from shame, and was a stuttering mess, "I-I d-don't kn-know! W-we c-o-ul-dn't g-g-o -t-to ja-ail ag-agin!"

Surprisingly, Selena was calm and said, "Just hand me the gun Dean, and stand down." As soon as I heard a gun cock again, I immediately shot up and unsheathe my machete in my defense position, in front of Selena, ready for a fight.

"He-here, I don't want this murder weapon!", Dean said as he toss the weapon across the room, towards us. We both tried to catch it, but it ends up trembling in our hands and landed on the floor, accidentally landing on the trigger, shooting off a couple of bullets to the person directly across from it. We both darted off to the injured person and checked his pulse.

There wasn't any, meaning he's dead, and...we actually just took an innocent bystander's life.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!", Selena repeatedly breathe in denial, as we tried to apply pressure to his wounds by using Dean's jacket, to keep him from losing a large amount of blood. We were too late, he's definitely late, there's nothing that we could possibly do, except to accept the fact that we actually took someone's life. It took every strength that Dean and I had to pry Selena off the un-cooperating guy, "Lena, it's over, he's gone.", I admitted in distraught.

Soon enough, after Selena finally gave up in trying to break free from our grasp and accepted the guilt that'll haunt us for the rest of our lives, we hear the sirens outside.

Dean's brother comes out from the vault with a bleeding almost to death petite bank teller that I just saw moments ago, along a gym bag full of cash. I said defensibly with my machete in the air, "What did you just do to the bank teller?"

"Oh, her? She's fine. Now, who tripped the alarm-Woah, you guys actually killed someone?", Dean's brother answered looking impressed, while taking in the graphic scene before us.

"It was an ACCIDENT!", we all answered at the same time.

"Ri-i-i-i-ght.", Dean's brother said, dragging out the I, "Well, let's go before the cops crashes the party!", Dean nodded in agreement while they start to take off with their findings and weapons, leaving the wounded bank teller falling to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain from her injuries.

Soon enough, the Moriraty brothers' voice rang out from the distance, "Makoola, Russo, come on!"

We looked at each other deciding to weather or not to listen to our conscience that's nagging in our heads to stay and get caught by the police or to leave the bank teller to her fate and make a run for it, finally, Selena broke the silence, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, either way, there's a less likely chance that we could dodge the police. Might as well use the time that we have left to do something good, right?", I reasoned, which in return gets a satisfying grin from Selena. After that, we rushed over to the injured bank teller to attempt to save her life, we're not losing another one!

"Ma'am, I want you to try your best to stay awake as long as possible, look into my eyes if you have to.", Selena said while squatting down to her height, and I ran over to where the dead bystander's corpse is at and unwrap Dean's jacket from it, rushing over to the still-alive one. Using my machete to separate the jacket into pieces to cover the wounded areas, I wrapped a couple of pieces on her right arm and left leg, where it was either cut or shot. After that, Selena gathered the remaining pieces and ran to the nearest water fountain to make it damp enough to clean the blood and to cool down the bruises from her body.

Being able to completely stay awake now, the lady gives us a kind smile and said, "You two are probably the nicest and caring robbers I've ever seen."

That caused us to chuckle, "Well, we aren't or ever planning on becoming a robber anytime soon. This was just an accident.", I mentioned. Right when the bank teller was about to say something, we hear the police outside say, "We have the place surrounded! Surrender and put your hands in the air! We have a team coming in a couple of seconds!"

"Kayla, we better go.", Selena motioned towards the bank teller. I nodded in agreement and stood up, as soon as the both of us are on our feet, a group of S.W.A.T. members come bashing through the doors with their guns pointed at us. We immediately put our hands up in surrender, and apparently Selena and I recognized one of them, no way...could it be?

"Hey Brandon, who knew that we would actually be seeing you again?", Selena said.

"Same for you two, never thought we would be meeting again like this. What happened?", Brandon asked.

"Long story short, Russo here doesn't exactly have the best taste in guys.", I responded by pointing at Selena.

Brandon shakes his head in disappointment while Selena protests, "If it wasn't for us, she would've been dead right now.", as she takes a step towards the injured bank teller, one of the members shot a Taser-line at her, electrocuting Selena while she cries out in pain, and making her fall to the ground with a thud. One of them goes over to her, puts her hands behind her back, and handcuffs them together.

"Lena! She was trying to help her up!", I shouted at them, I was about to run over to the unconscious Selena until someone else something, "Captain look! She has a weapon on her!", confused on what they're talking about, I looked down to noticed my machete still hanging out on the sheath. The one person who doesn't know about my machete happens to be the S.W.A.T. team? Oh great, my day just gets better and better. When I unsheathe my machete trying to explain, out of nowhere, one of the members comes charging at me at full speed. Being caught off-guard at the sudden action, the member ends up tackling me face-forward to the cold-hard ground.

"You have to let me explain! We didn't do this!", I plead as I feel the weight of the officer on my back, hand-cuffing my hands together.

"Alright. We'll let you guys go on one condition. Just answer my question, did you kill that guy over there?", he said while turning my head towards the innocent bystander...that Selena and I took the life of. Knowing the answer, I stayed completely silent with the officer last saying, "Uh huh, just what I thought. Take these two to the dungeon."

Then, I instantly felt a pang of pain in my head, and the next thing I knew, all I saw was darkness.

* * *

I woke up on this really uncomfortable bed, when I sat up, I hit my head on the top bunk, rubbing my throbbing head, I realized where I was, which happened to be the dungeon of the royal palace.

Wait a sec, this isn't the dungeon, this was more like a prison cell. I took in the surroundings to only confirm my thoughts, a bunk-bed, steel-jail bars, grey-concrete walls, along with a single sink and toilet. I got out of the bed and looked up, wondering who my bunk buddy was.

"Hey Russo, turns out you're my bunk buddy.", I said loud-enough to scare Selena off her top-bunk, literally. She came crashing down onto the concrete with a thud.

"Hey Makoola, where are we? Last thing I remembered was feeling like Waka Waka Bug being running into a bug zapper.", Selena said while standing up and rubbing her head.

"If haven't noticed, we're clearly in the Royal Palace's prison cell.", I sarcastically answered.

Selena, while rolling her eyes, grabbed my pillow and slapped me with it, making me rub my cheek, "Well, ow! A rock is softer than those things!"

As Selena was about to respond, the cell's door slid open, revealing Brandon and an older-guy with white hair, brown-eyes, and pale skin with a grey suit, standing there. Selena decided to break the ice by saying, "Hey Bran, what are you doing here? Going to Taser me again?"

Brandon was about to answer, but the older-guy covered his mouth, "Well hello girls, the name's Percy. I run a secret government agency."

"And, we care wh-", Selena started talking before I covered her mouth, "Excuse her, well, that's nice to know, and we would like to know why you're telling us this?"

"Well, the agency I run is just not your usual agency, I happen to run the place where they make government assassins that take down terrorists and any threat to the country. Have you heard of a terrorist named, Rob Jim Berto?", Percy asked and we shook our heads as he continued, "And, you're welcome."

"We would like to recruit Mikayla Makoola and Selena Russo to become one of the government's top secret weapons against terrorists. Based on what recently happened, we figured you two are experienced,", Percy announced.

"But, it was just an acc-", I begin to say until Selena covers my mouth and says," We would love to! So, are we just released from here or what?"

"Well, not really, what we do is fake your death with some random dead person's body who looks like you two, so that the terrorists don't suspect anything, plus would you rather actually die or fake your death?", Percy explained.

After discussing it with Selena, I give him a final answer, "We would gladly work at Division."

Percy clasp his hands together while curving a smile while Brandon starts leading us out of the cell, "Excellent! Welcome to Division!"

* * *

**Now: **

_**Mikayla's POV: **_

I came back to reality when my eyes darted to the ground, noticing Selena on the ground holding her wrist and wincing in pain. Did I seriously cause that?!

I immediately rushed to her and squatted down next to her," Hey, did I do this to you?"

" Yes, but it wasn't your fault, it was mine.", Selena said while rubbing her wrist.

" How is it your fault? I clearly kept at it with rage or something."

" I was having the same flashbacks as you were, Kayla. I must've got distracted and lost my grip on the bag, causing you to knock me down, onto my wrist.", Selena explained, still earning a questionable look from me.

" H-how'd you know I was having flashbacks?"

" Oh please Kayla, we've been best friends for nine years now, I think I would know what my best friend is thinking about by now.", Selena smirked.

I was about to say something when Brandon comes into sight and walks over to us," Hey girls, Percy wants to see you two for something important."

* * *

**And, that leads to where we're at for Chapter Two! **

**I hope you guys enjoy the alternative chapter if you like!**

***Review on if you like it, and which version you prefer! **

***Chapter Two will be up sometime during this week! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-The title is changed due to the fact that, I thought the previous was kinda...I don't know, a little too plain?**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey peoples of the POK Fanfiction!_**

**_Happy belated Cinco De Mayo!_**

**_Also, happy belated to one of my big bros, who's birthday happen to be on Cince De Mayo! Haha, I'm always thinking, haha you're not Spanish! Er, scratch that, since our last name happens to be two Spanish names combined..._**

**_Anywho, I'm updating with the fact that I haven't updated in a while...Plus, I have some Starbucks that tends to make me a "Little" energetic..._**

**_Anyways, aside from that, haven't done this in awhile, soo...it's Reply to Reviews Time! (Yeah I'll come up with a better title later...XD)_**

**_To every reviewer, follower, and favoriter: Thanks for doing either one of those three or all of those! Every little thing counts!_**

**xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx: Thanks! And, all I'm going to say is that your answer might be or might not be correct during this chapter! And, really? That's so nice of her!**

**JamesBond2.0: Haha, awesome sauce? That's a first! I'm used to my friend saying Awesome Pawsome! About one of your answers, who knows, maybe I'll throw a curveball at you with some new-random character? ;) **

**guest: Thanks! And, about your question, that's for me to know and you to find out in later chapters! XD**

**humanusscriptor: Thanks! It's what I do best to put my story out there! Though it's funny how I like making up my own summary, yet I hate doing others' summaries. Anyways, thanks for the grammar tip! I will definitely keep that in mind when it comes to dialogue!**

**Eron Elric aka the malchemist: You got it bro! Or brah? **

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thanks for the confidence booster! I hope with that confidence booster, that you're a fortune teller who's predictions are right!**

**Codex: Glad to hear it! **

**Snowflake: Thank you so much! Haha, I hope you didn't die my amigo/a!**

**fortheloveofchocolate: First thing first, gotta love that pen name of yours! Anyways, haha wacky stories? My stories aren't wacky...that much! And, thanks for being surprised in my story! **

**brakayla1shipper4ever: Haha, thanks! And, am I the only one who thinks right when it said, I'm lovin it, thinks about McDonald's? Anyways, you have an awesome pen name! **

_**Alright, enough chit-chat, and let's get this chapter rolling! Hopefully not too deep...XD**_

_**P.S-I just remembered about needing to say this, so might as well before I forget...I think most of these chapters for now will be going between the past and the present about what's happening now and what happened that lead up to it! Which ironically, this chapter doesn't contain, although it does refer to **_

* * *

**Previously On My Inner Battles: **

_I was about to say something when Brandon comes into sight and walks over to us,"Hey girls, Percy wants to see you two for something important."_

_We looked at each other, confused, then followed Brandon to Percy's office. We've never been to Percy's office ever since he gave us the tour of Division, which was two years ago. So, I don't know going to his office now is a good thing or bad thing. Maybe that is where agents receive their missions? No, we're not at that level, yet. So, what could he want?_

_Brandon led us to Percy's office, opened the door, gestured us inside, and closed it behind us. Okay, I'm officially scared now._

_"Ladies, why are you standing around, we have some very important business to take care of, please, take a seat.", Percy offered._

_We eyed the seats, and we cautiously took a seat, being ready for whatever obstacle Percy decides to throw at us._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Just Chilling In Percy's Office, Nothing Much **

_**Mikayla's POV: **_

Never once had I seen Selena so...jittery and trembling, till now, Selena kept her hands on her lap to attempt them from shaking so much while so spoke, "S-so si-ir?-"

Thank Giki-Kiki that Percy interrupted her from speaking anymore, if she was still vibrating for another second, I would've swung my legs onto her and let her massage my feet with the vibration. Seriously, if she was the T-Rex from Jurassic Park, she would've made the water spill over!

"No need for the nervousness Ms. Russo, you girls aren't in trouble.", Percy said. It's funny how one little sentence can lift a thousand-pound weight off your back and allows your respiratory system to go back to breathing out and receiving the oxygen you need, so easily. Okay, so if we're not in trouble, then why are we here?

"That was where I was getting to Ms. Makoola, but glad you asked.", Percy said, making me go red realizing I said my last statement out loud. I shifted awkwardly in my seat and noticed Selena giving me a smirk that says, 'Now who's laughing?'. Ugh, oh how karma and I have a love-hate relationship that's hate, majority of the time.

"From observing you two either out in the practice simulators and being part of the top rankings from your classes, I've decided to-", Percy was about to announced, but was abruptly interrupted by the sound of that dreadful office-phone of his, "Percy here.", he answered.

"I'll be right there.", he finally responded, ending the unknown call, and breaking the silence. He picked up a silver suitcase, which, I've never seen during my time here, and he started heading towards the door, while turning around, suddenly remembering that we're in fact, still here.

"I'll be right back ladies, I have to go and take care of some important matters, would you mind if you guys just stay put for about ten minutes?", Percy asked while we shook our heads 'no' in response. After that, Percy turned the doorknob and left the room, leaving just Selena and I. Selena decided to be the 'Rebel Russo' that she's best known as and as soon as Percy was out of sight, she hopped up and sat in his chair, leaning back relaxed, while resting her feet on his desk.

"Russo, what are you doing in Percy's desk?! That thing could be rigged with spikes for not having the right butt-print for all we know!", I said loud enough for her to hear. Either she's either ignoring me or she's zoned out in her own little world, because out of nowhere, she starts laughing.

"What's so funny? I know my excuse isn't that good, but still...", I said trailing off.

While laughing for who knows how long, Selena finally catches her breath and began gasping for air, while answering my question with another question, "Kayla, do you remember that Macy incident that happened on like our first day of Division?"

"Um Lena, I think _everyone _remembers the Macy incident. I remembered, since you practically _scarred _me for life on that day.", I said with a shudder.

"It wasn't my fault! That chick was practically begging for a high-five...to the face!", Selena defended and paused for a moment, seems like she was trying to remember a piece of the past, and continued, "Hey, wasn't that the day you met...-", she stopped mid-sentence, when she glanced down at my ring finger and realization suddenly smacked her upside the head, "Oh my god Kayla, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! I thought you got rid of it, I had no idea...", Selena kept rambling excuses and on how sorry she felt after realizing the object on my right-ring finger.

"It's alright Lena, you were right, it has been six months ever since, you know what happened, and I think I should be ready to move on by now.", I surprisingly said calmly while making myself wonder why do I even still wear this? Deciding to change the topic, I asked what has been on my mind these last few minutes, "Hey, do you have any idea what Percy has in that mysterious suitcase of his?"

"Come to think of it, the possibilities are endless. Although, I do recall Percy mumbling something on the way out, something about using some kind of chip and enabling the Cleaners? Maybe they're throwing the Janitors and party that involves chips!", Selena answered with excitement while I just playfully rolled my eyes and started piecing the puzzle together in my mind.

After remembering something from class I responded, "Wait, cleaners and chips? Doesn't those sound familiar at all? Aren't those ways to-", well speak of the devil, I was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob twisting, resulting in Selena springing up from her seat and quickly attempted to make her way to her previous seat, but ended up tripping over one of the legs of the wheeling chair, oh the irony. The door opened, revealing Percy without the steel-colored suitcase, but in placement of a manila file folder that seems to be filled with some paperwork. Once Percy entered the room, he directed his eyes to the floor, noticing Selena on her stomach, looking up at him. He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked, " May I ask, what are you doing on the floor, Ms. Russo?"

I know for the fact that she's panicking, because whenever she is, she makes the most dumbest lies and excuses, "Well sir, I was just admiring the structure of the fabric of this astonishing maroon-carpet of yours and was wondering er, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?", Selena hopelessly lied, while standing up, dusting herself off, and sitting back into her former chair.

Percy walked over to his seat and planted himself in it, while holding the folder in his hands. He placed it down onto the desk and then, he slid it over the desk to the middle space of Selena and I. Before my brain even processed what just happened, Selena quickly snatched the folder off the desk, opened it, and suddenly her eyes went wide.

"You see here, you two are really excelling through your classes and training, so without further ado, Mikayla Makoola and Selena Russo, I grant you two through promotion to the Field Agent ranking, here's your first-ever mission assignment, agents, congratulations.", Percy awarded while grasping his hands together. Did he just say, what I think he said?! We're finally field agents! Knowing Selena and I, we're jumping and dancing in celebration in the inside, but on the outside, we have to be mature...in front of Percy, himself. So, being mature, we shook hands with him and said our 'Thank you' in gratitude. Before we leave to celebrate, I had to ask, "Sir, when do we start the mission itself?"

"Since it's your first-ever mission, it'll take about three days of preparation before you actually head to the location. During those three days, I want you two to be paying extra attention in class to get as much information as possible, you never know what you knowledge you'll rely on during a mission, where there's no second chances.", Percy explained, where we nod our heads in understanding. Then, we finally get to leave the room and started celebrating with music as soon as we opened the door to our dorm. I started dancing while Selena was hopping on her bed in victory. Then after awhile, Selena got on the floor and we both were dancing, eventually ending it with out signature high-five.

"I seriously can't believe that we're finally agents! It took us like forever to get this ranking!", Selena excitedly said.

"I know, and we finally received our first-ever mission!", I said before pausing and continuing, "Speaking of the mission, can I at least see the mission folder?"

Apparently that must've caught her off-guard as she said, "Uh, um, sorry Kayla, you can't see it."

"And, why not? You do know I'm part of this mission too, right?", I questionably said with my hands on my hips.

"Well, uh, we're not allowed to see the mission folder till we board the helicopter.", Selena answered, a little too quickly I might add.

"Oh, okay.", I said, along with not believing a word she's saying at the moment. She returned me to reality when she asked, "Hey, it's almost dinner-time, want to head to the cafeteria early to get our booth?", she asked looking down at her phone to check the time.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry from the work-out earlier.", I agreed, even though I wasn't fully lying. Selena smiled and went over to the desk, and placed the mission folder, well apparently the _Forbidden Folder _for me, on top of the surface of the desk. When we started walking towards the door, out into the hallway, I couldn't help but glance at the folder one last time, making me wonder a whole lot of things of what our mission could be possibly about.

As we were making our way towards the cafeteria and talking about different subjects, my mind kept flashing one certain question that I want to desperately answer, why doesn't Selena want me to see the folder?

I'm pretty sure what's in that folder is nothing I couldn't handle, right?

* * *

_**Next time on MIB:** _I kept dozing off during the boring lesson, a bunch of flashbacks of Division kept flashing through my mind. What I kept thinking about was the 'Macy Incident', that happened on the first official day at Division for Selena and I. Oh, I think we weren't the only ones who remember this, maybe even Percy. Another significant event also happened on that faithful day, that also happened to be the same day I met, _him._

**And, that ends chapter Two of MIB! **

*** I really hoped you enjoyed it!**

*** Along with a small preview of what to expect on Chapter Three!**

*** FYI: I won't be able to update Thursday and Friday due to a band concert on Thurs. and marching practice on Friday...and maybe a lock-in if I'm lucky!**

*** Alright, this is to everyone! **

**~Am I seriously the only one who kinda feels tension in the air between some of the POK writers? Either it's about grammar issues or how or what type of story they write? To me, I won't have any grammar issues if you're a reviewer, as long as I could understand what you're saying, you're good. But, if you're a writer, that's really different! It's one thing to do a couple of errors that doesn't effect the story, but if it's like every sentence and is hard to understand, then there might be issues. If it's like that then, help the writer or reviewer out be NICELY telling them about it, alright? Nobody's perfect and there's no need to tell them that in a harsh way. **

**~Alright, this topic, I completely forgot to mention...I think. Anyways, everyone is different in their own way, right? So, that means everyone has their different opinions on things, such as ships regarding fanfics. Basically, if someone is shipping a different ship than you or writing about a completely different ship or pair up the main character with an OC, doesn't mean you should just criticize them for voicing, well in this case, typing out their opinions. I mean, there's a reason why Fanfiction or any other story-related website is invented, it's to voice/type our opinions on different ships on stories/shows and etc. I even ship and prefer a couple of crack-ships myself! Just, not on this particular archive...**

**~So, I hope you guys figured this out and maybe reduce the tension? Seriously, the tension is that thick, that I have to find something better than a chainsaw to cut it!**

*** Anyways, review on this chapter on what you think and send in any questions you have for this story if you have any! I may or may not be able to answer it!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


End file.
